Chocolats
by Rosalie24
Summary: C'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, Karma a envie de jouer un petit tour avec des chocolats empoisonnés et qui de mieux pour l'aider qu'Okuda.
Coucou, voici un petit OS, Karmanami. Qui est cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Rin-BlackRabbit donc joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira :).

* * *

Karma attendait devant la classe de chimie. Il attendait Okuda, pour lui demander quelque chose. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de chimie, avec deux fioles en main, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Un sourire que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable et mignon. La brune ne remarqua pas tout de suite son camarade de classe, encore dans ses pensées.

« Elle doit sûrement être en train de penser à comment donner ses poisons à Koro-sensei ou ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter par la suite, pensa Karma, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Hey Okuda-san !

– Ah ! Oh salut Karma-kun, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?

– Non, j'ai pensé que l'on pouvait rentrer ensemble.

– Très bien. », lui répondit la jeune fille en lui donnant un beau sourire.

Peu de temps après, les deux adolescents sortir de l'école et descendaient lentement le long de la montagne où se trouver la salle de classe des 3-E.

« Karma-kun, que voulais-tu me demander ? interrogea Okuda.

– Pourquoi penses-tu que j'avais quelque chose à te demander ? s'étonna Karma de s'être fait découvert aussi rapidement.

– Cela fait un moment que l'on se connaît, je sais quand tu veux me demander un truc, reprit la jeune fille en riant doucement.

– Ah, dit Karma en rougissant légèrement en se rendant compte à quel point sa camarade de classe le connaissait bien, Bon eh bien puisque, je me suis fait démasquer, je peux te le dire, tu sais que c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin ?

– Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai, pourquoi cette question ?

– Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord de me préparer des chocolats, continua Karma tandis qu'Okuda s'arrêta de marcher suite à cette demande plutôt inattendu.

– T-Tu veux que je te prépare des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin ? », demanda Okuda, les joues rouges, d'ailleurs à la suite de cette question Karma se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de sa question et il détourna rapidement le regard pour éviter qu'elle le voit rougir et ajouta rapidement :

« C-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu veux bien faire un poison que tu mettrais dans des chocolats.

– Pourquoi veux tu des chocolats empoisonner Karma-kun ?

– Pour faire quelque chose.

– Quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi ?

– Non désolé, dit Karma, Et puis si je te le disais, tu refuserais directement de les faire, continua-t-il en pensées.

– Hmm je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée de faire des chocolats surtout si je sais pas pourquoi faire, répondit cette dernière perplexe, Donc, je suis dans le regret de refuser ta demande Karma-kun.

– Allez Okuda-san s'il te plaît.

– Non. Pas sans savoir pourquoi, répondit fermement Okuda, ce qui surprit Karma qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi ferme bien qu'une partie de lui la trouver mignonne ainsi, une fois le choc passé, il se résigna à lui dire la vérité, après tout il trouverait bien un moyen de la faire changer d'avis avant la Saint-Valentin.

– Eh bien, je compte mettre ses chocolats dans le casier à chaussure de Terasaka. Alors tu veux bien le faire ? »

Okuda regarda un moment Karma en se demandant si ce qu'il lui demandait était une blague en ce rendant compte que non ceci n'était pas une blague, elle refusa encore une fois de faire des chocolats puis elle reprit son chemin vers chez elle, tandis que Karma la suivait en essayant de la convaincre de lui faire ses chocolats.

Mais finalement Karma a dû rentrer chez lui sans avoir réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de lui faire des chocolats. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'abandonna pas pour autant, il lui restait encore quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin, il avait encore du temps pour réussir à persuader la jeune chimiste de lui fabriquer des chocolats.

« Pourquoi veux tu autant qu'elle te fasse des chocolats hein ? Après tout tu as bien d'autres moyens d'ennuyer Terasaka alors pourquoi t'acharnais pour des simples chocolats ? », murmura une voix dans sa tête qui le fit douter pendant une seconde avant de la chasser de son esprit, il n'avait aucune autre raison que de faire une petite blague à quelqu'un pour vouloir avoir ses chocolats, aucune.

Le lendemain, Karma a eu du mal à patienter jusqu'au soir pour pouvoir essayer de convaincre Okuda, après tout ce n'est pas la meilleure idée au monde de lui dire devant tout le monde, après tout Terasaka pourrait entendre et il se méfierait, il est idiot mais pas à ce point-là tout même. De ce fait, il passa le reste de la journée à jeter des regards en coins à la jeune fille. Tellement souvent d'ailleurs que Nagisa fini par lui demandait :

« – Karma, pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à fixer Okuda-san depuis ce matin ?

– C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis Nagisa, Karma n'a pas arrêté de l'observer. Attends, serait-il possible que t'ait vraiment le béguin pour Okuda-san ? demanda Sugino en se moquant un peu de son ami.

– Non, tu crois ? Alors Karma, c'est la vérité ? Tu en pinces pour notre chère Okuda-san, ce n'était pas une blague ce que tu as dit lors de notre sortie scolaire à Kyoto ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, toi amoureux, je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ça un jour ! ajouta Nagisa en se jouant lui aussi de Karma.

– Pff pas du tout, vous vous trompez les mecs et puis je la regarde pas si souvent que cela, répondit Karma d'un ton calme et légèrement agacé tandis que ses joues se coloraient un peu de rouge.

– Si tu l'as regarde souvent, enfin aujourd'hui en tout cas.

– Et si tu n'as pas le béguin, pourquoi tu l'as regarde ?

– J'ai juste un truc à lui demander.

– Ah bon quoi ?

\- Karma ne me dit que tu vas faire ta déclaration ?! s'exclama Sugino toujours sur un ton moqueur.

– Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu vas te déclarer Karma ! Ahah tu me raconteras comment cela c'est passé hein ! dit Nagisa sur un ton faussement enthousiaste.

– Dites-vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi oui ? demanda Karma qui commençait à trouver la conversation gênante et agaçante, alors que d'habitude il aimait bien passer du temps avec ces deux-là.

– Non, répliquèrent ses deux amis d'une voix unanime, ce qui le choqua légèrement, chose qui l'agaça encore plus car cela fait la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on le prenait par surprise.

– Mais depuis quand ils ont de la repartie ces deux-là ?! pensa Karma puis il se reprit en les voyant retenir de manière plus ou moins discrète leur hilarité, Hé, Nagisa tu veux que l'on parle de ton baiser avec Kayano-chan ? Et toi Sugino, comment avance ta relation avec Kanzaki-san ? »

Ces deux simples questions, posé de manière somme toute innocente, eu le mérite de faire taire ses deux meilleurs amis en une fraction de seconde qui bien sûre s'ensuivirent d'un rougissement de l'un comme de l'autre.

D'une certaine manière cela rassura Karma, malgré le fait que ces derniers temps pas mal de chose se sont bousculés, avec le choix des écoles, les exams, la bataille de paintball pour savoir si la classe allait sauver ou tuer Koro-sensei, le voyage dans l'espace, ces deux moments de chocs, il reste des choses qui ne changent pas et pouvoir faire taire Sugino et Nagisa en quelques secondes en faisaient partie.

La dernière sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna enfin, soulageant Karma, car même si les garçons qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis n'avaient plus rien dit depuis le déjeuner, ils continuaient de lui lançaient des regards et sourires moqueurs le reste de la journée. Et juste avant de sortir, ils continuèrent de se moquer encore un peu de lui :

« – Bon courage Karma, tu nous raconteras comment cela c'est passé hein.

– Oui, on veut tout savoir »

Puis ils partirent avant que le jeune garçon puisse leur dire quoique se soit. Karma soupira, qu'est-ce qui arrivé à ses deux-là en ce moment, d'habitude ils ne sont pas si énervants. Une fois que Karma fut sûre qu'il n'y est plus personne, il se dirigea vers Okuda pour réessayer de la convaincre encore une fois de faire les chocolats. Mais à peine, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, qu'elle secoua la tête en lui disant, qu'il n'a pas à y penser.

« – Mais, Okuda-san, je n'ai encore rien dit, dit Karma en faisant une petite moue.

– Pas besoin d'avoir un QI supérieur à la moyenne pour deviner ce que tu veux et c'est toujours non. Je refuse de faire du poison pour faire du mal à des personnes sans bonne raison.

– J'ai une bonne raison !

– Vraiment ? Pourrais-je savoir quelle est donc cette raison ?

– Pour faire une bonne blague, répondit-il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Okuda soupiré.

– Désolée, mais pour moi cette raison n'est pas valable.

– Allez Okuda-san, si tu veux, je t'aiderai pour tes expériences en échange !

– C'est toujours non. », rétorqua la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de classe.

Karma se demandait depuis quand la jeune fille timide avait appris à lui tenir tête. Il aurait presque pu regretter le moment où ils se parlaient peu, mais il appréciait trop sa compagnie pour vraiment le regretter.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rattraper sa camarade de classe, quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit soupir légèrement amusé.

« – Tu ne me lâcheras pas hein ?

– Eh non, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

– Pas la peine d'aller jusque-là, tu sais. Cependant, tu comprends que pour moi la science doit permettre de sauver, d'aider et non de faire du mal. Je sais que tu ne penses que faire une blague et c'est une chose que j'apprécie chez toi, mais je ne peux pas faire cela, pas cette fois. », lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Suite à cette déclaration, Karma sentit son cœur rater un battement, Okuda est vraiment adorable quand elle parle aussi sincèrement. Ils restèrent un moment à se regardaient dans les yeux, Karma ayant perdu ses mots, chose qui était très très rare.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis je incapable de dire quoi que ce soit enfin ! Et puis elle a de si beaux yeux, ils sont juste magnifiques ! À quoi suis-je entrain de penser là ? ».

Finalement, ce fut la jeune fille qui mit fin à leur contact visuel, en se retournant et reprenant la direction de la sortie du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient. Et en la voyant partir, le collégien se ressaisit et l'attrapa rapidement par le bras :

« – Okuda-san, je comprends ce que tu penses, mais s'il te plaît, peux-tu faire ces chocolats pour moi, je veux vraiment que tu me fasses des chocolats, dit Karma se rapprochant inconsciemment de la jeune fille, étant beaucoup trop occupé essayer de garder son esprit concentré sur sa tentative de convaincre sa camarade au lieu de penser à ce qui s'est passé un peu plutôt, tandis que cette dernière sentie ses joues devenir rouges.

– Je…

– S'il te plaîîîît, insista Karma en prenant un air enfantin comme il a l'habitude de la faire quand il veut amadouer.

– T-Très bien, finit-t-elle par dire.

– Oui ! Merci Okuda-san ! » s'exclama Karma juste avant d'enfin remarquait la proximité qu'il avait instaurée entre eux deux.

Karma sentit de nouveau son cœur s'accélérer, mais ne recula pour autant quand a sa camarade, elle était collée contre le mur et était trop gênée pour oser faire le moindre mouvement. Le regard de Karma fut presque aussitôt attiré par les yeux de sa camarade, il n'arrivait plus détourner son regard de ses orbes violets.

« – Karma-kun ? Okuda-san ? Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré ? demanda une voix derrière eux tandis que les deux jeunes adolescents se séparèrent rapidement pour voir Karasuma-sensei.

– Ah, non mais on allait pas tarder à partir n'est-ce pas Karma-kun ? »

Ce dernier ne fit que hocher de la tête avant de suivre son amie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne se parlèrent pas, l'un comme l'autre gêné par ce qui vient de ce passé.

Une fois de retour chez lui, le jeune garçon repassa cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, il ne fut jamais aussi heureux qu'en ce moment du fait que ses parents partent souvent en voyage, cela lui évite les questions gênantes.

« Sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ! Pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite quand je fus proche de Okuda-san ? Serai-je amoureux ? Nan, je m'intéressais à elle que pour sa chimie puis on est devenue amis, c'est tout, pensa Karma, Je devrais peut-être arrêter de penser à cela, ce n'est pas si important après tout, ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me faire ces chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. »

Suite à cette dernière pensée, le collégien sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans son corps et s'endormit rapidement.

oooOOOooo

Aujourd'hui ce fut le jour le plus attendu pour les couples et dans leur classe par Koro-sensei toujours aussi fan de ragots sur les amours de la classe 3-E pour son roman. Karma alla à sa place comme à son habitude quand Okuda vient le voir un paquet en forme de cœur dans les mains :

« – Tiens voici tes chocolats, je les nouais avec du cyanure », dit la jeune fille les joues légèrement rouges.

Karma prit les chocolats et les mis dans sa poche, cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie le soir où Okuda a accepté de les lui faire se répand de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Et il espérait sincèrement que Nagisa et Sugino ne soient pas là ou au moins ne font pas attention à lui sinon ils allaient recommencer à se moquer de lui alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'arrêter après que Karma les menacer de leur joué quelques tours de son cru.

Au moment où Karma voulait la remercier une dispute se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Intrigué les deux jeunes gens allèrent vers la source de ce vacarme pour voir Maehara essayé de donner des chocolats à Okano.

« Eh bien, je sens que cette Saint-Valentin va être intéressante » se dit Karma, serrant ses chocolats toujours dans sa poche pas loin de son cœur.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela n'est pas trop cliché et que j'ai pas fait Karma trop OOC.


End file.
